Going Home
by hiligaynon
Summary: Kelly goes back to Capseside but why? Pacey wants to find out. R&R!
1. Default Chapter

She took a deep breath before she got out of the car

She took a deep breath before she got out of the car. As her boot-clad foot touched the dried leaves and made a crunching sound, the familiar feeling of being home sent shivers down her spine. She inhaled the scent of fall and her whole being was indeed at home. She looked at the two-story house in front of her. It's been awhile.

"Kelly," Her Mom, Joyce, called out. "Is something wrong, honey? Are you okay?"

"I'm just so…" She tried to find the right word. "Overwhelmed. I haven't been to Capeside in a long time."

"Well, your father said you've been busy with the drama school and all that."

She went to a Performing Arts school in New York. She dreamed of being an actress, winning Oscars left and right._ But that ain't happening now, _she thought.

The two made their way into the house. Kelly noted that everything was still in the same. Her mom kept the letters on the same wicker table. The furniture was arranged in the same way. Come to think of it, the house hasn't changed since her parents got divorced and her dad took her to New York to live with him. She was six then and she still got to visit her mom every other Christmas and during Joyce's birthday. It's hard to imagine it's been ten years and the house hasn't changed a bit.

"Do you want to go to your room first or maybe I could fix you a glass of milk?" Joyce's concerned voice asked her.

Kelly sighed. Her mom has been this way since she picked her up from the airport and the whole drive back to the house. It can get irritating sometimes. But she has to hold it all back in. she can't blame her after all. "I'm feeling kinda tired, Mom. I'll just get settled in my room." She grabbed her backpack and made her way up the stairs.

"I'll call you when dinner is ready!"

Kelly shut the door behind her. She dropped her backpack on the floor and collapsed on the bed. She was being honest when she said she was tired. She's been tired a lot. And very easily. She shut her eyes for a moment before she decided to let her old friends know she's back in town. She didn't know what she'd tell them maybe lies but it doesn't matter. Nothing matters that much anymore. She just wants to make everything better during her stay here. No matter how long it is. Or how short.

She picked up the phone and dialed.

"What?" a gruff voice answered.

"Hi! Is Pacey there?"

"Who's this?"

"It's Kelly."

"Kelly Bishop?"

"Yes."

"Kelly? Is this a long distance call from New York?"

"I'm back in Capeside, Mr. Witter. I'm staying with my mom now."

"Okay. It's good to hear from you again, Kelly. I'll go get Pacey."

"Thanks."

She waited for a few minutes before she heard the receiver picked up again. "Hi Pace!"

"Kelly? What are you doing back in Capeside?"

"I missed mom."

"Oh, okay. So when did you get back?"

"Just now. You should be honored, Pacey Witter, you're the first person I called. And the first one to know I'm officially back in town."

"Actually, my dad knew before I did."

"Oh, yeah. I sucked."

Pacey laughed. "So, what's going on?"

"I'm going to school with you guys on Monday."

"Really? But school started like last week."

"Hey, I'm a Bishop. I can get stuff fixed."

"Yeah, yeah. Man! Dawson will have a fit when he finds out you're back."

"You guys still hang out together?"

"Yeah. Some things never change, I guess. Joey, too. Remember her?"

"Of course I do. So I guess I'll see you guys on Monday, huh?"

"Unless you wanna hang out with me tomorrow night. They're playing a cool movie at the theater, wanna go?"

"You don't waste time, do you?"

"Uh… lemme think… nope! I wanna be the first to see you back in town."

"Actually it was this guy who filled our gas tank."

"Whatever."

Kelly smiled. "Pick me up at around six-thirty?"

"Be there."

"Bye."

"Bye, Kel. And maybe tomorrow you could tell me why you're staying at Capeside."

"I already did."

"You miss your mom? Please. You haven't visited in what? Five years? Don't give me that shit, okay?"

"I can't get anything past you."

"Never."

"Fine. See you."

"And Kel?"

"What?"

"Welcome back. Welcome home."

"Thanks."

She replaced the phone and sighed. Pacey knows her inside and out. She can't hide anything from him. And she had a little more than twenty-four hours to come up with a decent lie. She leaned back against her pillows.

"Kelly! Dinner!"


	2. 2

"So we're not gonna talk about it

"So we're not gonna talk about it?" Pacey asked her. 

They were walking to the theater because she told him she missed doing that. She was wrapped comfortably in an orange quilted jacket that her mom insisted she wore. She didn't mind because it was fall, after all and it kinda was in style. But the rest of her outfit, a white sleeveless top, black leather pants and heeled sandals, were her doing, of course. Just because she's back in Capeside doesn't mean she should forget about fashion, right?

"About what?" Her feigning of innocence didn't work because Pacey stopped walking altogether and looked at her.

"Why you're here." He shoved his hands in his pockets and looked determined enough to stay there.

"If you're gonna stand there all night, we won't get to see the movie and you know how much I love Ben Affleck!"

"I won't budge."

She walked towards him and stood so close that if she wanted to, she could see the yellow flecks in his brown eyes. "Fine. But promise me you won't say a word to anyone, okay? I don't want them to think I'm immature or something. Even my mom. Okay?"

"I promise."

She sighed. "Okay. I don't really want to lie to you so I won't. My dad's getting re-married."

"What?"

"He met this model during his photo shoot and he fell in love, I guess. And he didn't even ask me, you know, if I wanted him to marry again, he just went ahead and asked her. Like he doesn't care about me. So I told him because he's busy with the preparation and all that, I should go to school here, live with mom and he'll have peace. He said sure. So here I am. He exiled me."

"You're mom doesn't know he's getting re-married?"

"She does. But she doesn't know I hate him for it. I really do, Pace. I can't stay in that house without thinking of ways to kill his fiancée."

"Why didn't you tell him that?"

"As much as I hate him, there's a part of me that still loves him. And he looks so happy that I just don't wanna burst his bubble, you know? But… I still dream about him and mom getting back together, you know? And it just sucks that they won't be."

"That sucks." He hugged her. 

"You won't say a word, okay?"

"I won't. I promise."

They reached the theater with almost half an hour before the movie starts. There was quite a line already and Kelly decided it's better to get the popcorn now. Pacey said he would. She stayed in line.

Pacey walked to the refreshment stand and ordered a huge bucket of popcorn with extra cheese. As he waited for his order, a couple of guys from school saw him and went to piss him off.

"Hey, Witter! Whachudoing here?" Ronnie Harrison started.

"Don't tell me you actually have a date. With a face like that?" Ronnie's sidekick, Jordan Fritz added.

"At least my date's a girl, Jordie, not Ronnie." He didn't really wanna get into a fight with. They've been sent to the Principal's office already because they fought on school grounds. He tried to ignore them.

"Who's the girl?"

He didn't say a word and paid for his popcorn. He carried it and walked back to the line but the two stepped in front of him, blocking his way.

"Guys, I don't wanna get into this right now."

"Why not? You wanna impress your girl?"

The two bullies stepped forward and Pacey knew that if they started a fight, he won't back out from it and the night would be ruined. What a welcome party for Kelly!

"Honey! Where have you been? I've been waiting for ages!" Kelly walked towards him and linked her arm around his.

Pacey blinked. Did she really call him honey? What has gotten into her? "I got popcorn."

"Oh. Thanks." She got one kernel and popped it into her mouth. "Extra cheese. I love extra cheese." Only then did she seem to notice the two boys who were standing in front of them. "Well, hello!"

"Uh… hi!" Ronnie said. He was a little speechless and Pacey knew it was because Kelly looked like a model with her dark hair and slim figure. He fought hard not to laugh out loud.

"I'm Kelly Bishop. I'm going to Capeside High this fall. Are you guys students there, too?"

"Yeah." Jordan looked as bad as Ronnie did.

"Well, it's nice to meet you uh—"

"Ronnie."

"Jordan."

They both extended their hands for a shake but Kelly frowned her apologies. She held up her hand and shook her head. "I have butter and cheese all over my hands. I don't wanna mess you up. I'm Pacey's girlfriend."

"What?" Pacey asked out loud.

"Honey," she scolded him. "He always does that to me. He's so funny! That's what I like most about him. Besides the fact that he's absolutely the best kisser in the world." To prove her point, Kelly tilted her head up and kissed Pacey on the mouth!

He didn't know what to do at first. He was holding the popcorn and he didn't want to spill it. So he just held Kelly at the waist with his free hand.

"Uh… the movie's starting, so…"

Kelly ended the kiss when the two guys left.

"What was that all about?"

"It's called a kiss in New York. Is that how you call it here, too?"

"I know it was a kiss, Kelly. But why did you kiss me?"

"Because I'm your girlfriend. It would be too weird if your girlfriend didn't kiss you, like, all the time, right?"

"Why did you say you're my girlfriend?"

"I don't know. You guys were about to fight so I just stepped in. Don't bother to thank me, by the way."

"Thanks. I just didn't know you were going to do that."

"It won't hurt, you know."

"What?"

"To pretend I'm your girlfriend."

"What are you saying?"

"Do you have a girlfriend?"

"No."

"I have a boyfriend and I miss him terribly. Maybe you could pretend to be my boyfriend or something."

"I have no idea what you're talking about."

"What could happen? You would have someone to go out with and you don't have to ask. I would have someone to spend time with. It's the perfect set-up. I'll be the perfect girlfriend. Besides, you'll be going out with the prettiest girl in school."

"And the most conceited of all."

"Exactly. So what do you say?"

Pacey smiled and placed his arm around her shoulders. They walked towards the guy who was getting the tickets. "Just tell me I get to kiss you like that."

"And so much more," Kelly added. She was glad Pacey was there for her, he's always been there and now during this tough time, it's nice to know he's gonna support her. It hurt that she had to lie about the reason, though. It's true her dad's getting married but it was to a beautiful and kind woman who worked for him and Kelly loved her. But it's just not fair to Pacey to tell him the truth. It's not his problem.


	3. 3

"Hey," Dawson started as he sat down for lunch that Monday morning

"Hey," Dawson started as he sat down for lunch that Monday morning. "I heard Kelly Bishop's back in town. And she's going to Capeside High."

Joey stripped the cellophane wrapper of her sandwich. "I bumped into her during first period. She looks great."

Pacey sat in silence. He didn't know what to tell his friends about Kelly's being here and her being his girlfriend.

"Who's this Kelly?" Andie asked.

"She's like the first Joey," Dawson answered.

"I don't get it." It was Jack.

The four friends were having lunch at their usual table. Jen was of course late but they knew better than wait for her.

"We were friends when we were kids but her parents got divorced and she went to live in New York with her Dad," Pacey offered the information.

"Why her Dad?" Andie asked again. "It's usually the mother who gets custody."

Dawson looked at Pacey before he answered, "Well, her mom had problems."

"She was an alcoholic." Joey didn't mince words.

"Oh." For about ten seconds, Andie was actually quiet. "Too bad, huh?"

"Yeah." Pacey agreed. It was a horrible nightmare for them. They were kids then but he could still remember the times when Kelly would hide in Dawson's room and cry because her parents were arguing. Her mom was a heavy drinker. After the divorce, though, she cleaned up her act and now she's the owner of a nice boutique in Capeside. "But everything's fine now."

"I wonder why she's back," Joey said. 

"Maybe she's running away from something," Dawson answered. "The law?"

"Hey guys!"

The girl they were talking about suddenly appeared before them. They immediately started talking.

"Hi, Kelly!" Dawson started. He got up and gave her a hug. "It's been so long."

"Yeah, I know." She saw Joey and she smiled. "Hello Josephine."

"You never change. You still call me by that horrible name." Joey stood up and hugged her, too.

Dawson introduced her to Jack and Andie. Jen finally showed up.

"So you're from the Big Apple, too, huh?" she asked Kelly.

"Yeah."

"How are things there?"

"Okay, I guess. Central Park is still huge."

"Good."

Kelly sat beside Pacey. She smiled at him and mouthed a hello. He said hello, too.

"So what brings you back?" It was Dawson.

"I just thought I've been neglecting my hometown, that's all."

"Aren't you like an actress or something?" Joey always knew stuff about her that they've shared a long time ago.

"I was bored so I quit."

"And you moved here where it's not boring?" Andie asked sarcastically.

"Yeah." Pacey seemed to be occupied with his lunch and Kelly noticed this. "Pace, you didn't tell them?"

He looked at her, not really wanting to get into this. "No, I thought you should."

"What?"

"Pacey and I are dating."

"What?"

"I'm his girlfriend."

The four people stared at her as if she said something in a dead language. "But you just got here."

"We've been keeping in touch for almost three months now and now that I'm back…"

The rest of lunch was downhill from there. Kelly and Pacey had to lie their way through their friends. When it was over, Pacey announced he'd be walking his 'girlfriend' to class.

"If we can't even fool them, what makes you think we can fool anyone?"

"Pace, listen to me. This has nothing to do with them. All right? I just feel so vulnerable right now and usually David was there and now he's so far away and I miss him so much. Please do this for me. It's stupid and ridiculous and silly and foolish… but do it as a favor, please?"

"How long have you been going out with David?"

"Ever since I was thirteen. I've had him for so long and to suddenly be without him sucks."

Pacey stared into her green eyes and was immediately lost. He knew he had to do this. He didn't see any reason for it but hell, if Kelly Bishop, the prettiest girl in school, wants to go out with him and be her temporary boyfriend, how could he refuse?

"So will you do it?"

"I'll try."

Kelly smiled. "Thanks."

He walked her to class and she kissed him on the cheek for it.


	4. 4

The nice and windy autumn afternoon served as their backdrop as Pacey walked Kelly home

The nice and windy autumn afternoon served as their backdrop as Pacey walked Kelly home. It was a very hectic week for their "relationship". It took a lot of convincing but finally their friends believed them. Kelly was fitting in very well with the group. And Pacey was glad. He really missed having her around. He still had a lot of questions about her life in New York, her Dad, and why she stopped visiting five years ago. Even though her previous visits were short, he enjoyed them a lot. 

"So," Kelly started as she caught a flying leaf with her gloved hands and closed her eyes.

"What are you doing?" She always does stuff that amaze him. It's like she lives in a parallel universe wherein her weird habits are considered normal. Like now. Every afternoon, while they walk to her house, she would catch a leaf and close her eyes, mumbling something under her breath, then smile and blow the leaf away. He thought it was a one-time thing but she's done it for the hundredth time now.

She opened her eyes and blew the leaf away. Smiling contentedly, she asked, "What?"

"That."

She shrugged and shoved her hands into her pants' pockets. "I made a wish. Someone once told me that if I catch a falling leaf, I should make a wish. It would come true."

"Really?"

"Yeah." They walked in silence for few minutes. "As I was saying before that leaf interrupted me, is something going on between you and Andie?"

"We used to go out."

"Oh. No wonder."

"No wonder what?"

"I just feel that, I don't know, chemistry between you two. Why didn't it work out?"

Pacey just shrugged his shoulders. He didn't want to go into that whole Andie thing again.

"Okay." Kelly dropped the subject entirely.

"What are doing at your house?"

"Our homework?"

Pacey laughed. They haven't been doing their homework since day one. All they did was play video games and eat and watch TV—they got cable—and just hang out. They were having a blast!

"What's so funny? We are definitely going to do our homework now. I promised my Mom I would." Her tone was very serious and Pacey calmed down. Kelly guffawed and screamed, "NOT!"

The two of them were in good spirits when they reached her front door. Joyce was on the phone.

"Hi Mom!"

Joyce glanced at her and mumbled something to the phone. Then she handed it to Kelly. "It's your Dad."

Kelly stared at the phone for a while. Then, she dropped her backpack on the couch and took the phone. "Thanks."

Joyce sat on the nearest chair and massaged her temples. Pacey was standing by the doorway awkwardly. He didn't know what to do and where to go.

Kelly signaled for him to come in and take a seat.

"Hello Dad!" She walked to the direction of the kitchen and Joyce's eyes followed her every move. "Yeah I'm fine… Mom's taking good care of me… uh-huh… yeah… school's great… met my old friends… remember Pacey and Dawson? Yeah… don't worry… yes I am… uh-huh… Dad… yes… I'm taking care of myself… I miss you, too… tell Nicole I feel the same way… yeah… okay… you wanna talk to mom? Okay… bye, Dad. Love you…"

Joyce stood up and walked towards her daughter. Kelly looked at her. "He just wanted to check up on me."

Joyce shook her head. "He just wanted to check up on me. He doesn't trust me enough to take care of you."

Kelly hugged her Mom. "You're doing a great job Mom. Believe me."

She hugged her back. "I just want him to at least know I'm capable. I mean I made a lot of mistakes but damn it. I love you Kelly and knowing that I'm going to lose—"

Kelly shushed her. "It's okay, Mom. Really. I've made my peace with it. You should, too."

Joyce wiped the tears that were beginning to form in her eyes and stepped back. "Do you kids want some cookies? I made a batch just a while ago."

"That would be great, Mom." Kelly kissed her cheek. "Pacey and I will be in my room studying."

Pacey followed her up the stairs. "And doing our homework, Mrs. Bishop."

The moment he closed the door behind him, Pacey opened her mouth to say something about what happened downstairs.

"Not a word."

He shut up.


	5. 5

Kelly sighed as she closed the door later that night

Kelly sighed as she closed the door later that night. She could at last breathe normally. That was close! Having Pacey hear that phone conversation and her mom almost slipping. She should really be careful. She can't let Pacey know, she just can't. 

With heavy footsteps, she walked up the stairs. She saw her mom waiting for her in her room when she got in. She smiled weakly.

"So, what did Dad say?"

"Nothing much. Except that I should be taking care of you or else he'll take you back to New York and I'll never see you again."

Kelly sat beside her mother and rested her head on her shoulder. "Don't worry about him, okay?"

"I don't think he'll ever forgive me for what happened ten years ago!"

"Mom," she whispered in a firm voice. Suddenly she was so tired and sleepy. "It doesn't matter what Dad thinks. I still love you and I'm here with you now because I do. I don't care about what happened what I know is I want to spend this time with you."

Joyce hugged her. "Thanks, honey."

"You're welcome."

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah. Just a little tired, you know?"

Joyce frowned and looked at her intently. "I told you school's going to be tough but you won't listen."

She shook her head slowly. "It's not school. It's Dad. I just miss him, I guess."

"Really?"

"Just a little, Mom. Don't tell me you're jealous." Kelly smiled as she teased her mother.

Joyce shrugged. "I can't help it. I'll always doubt myself—"

"Stop. I don't doubt you. You're my mother and I love you. I want to stay here with you. That's all that matters and all that should matter."

The two said goodnight and after changing into her pajamas, Kelly finally rested and fell asleep.

The next morning she was feeling much better. And just to lift her spirits up, she wore a bright red leather jacket over a black shirt and paired it with tight-fitting black pants. Her heeled boots completed her sexy outfit.

"Where are you going? To a party?" Her mother asked during breakfast.

"To school. I just thought I needed something colorful to cheer me up."

"Still feeling tired?"

Kelly finished her glass of milk before answering, "Kinda."

"I could call the school and you could—"

"Mom. I can handle it, okay? I don't want my friends to worry about me when there's absolutely nothing to worry about."

Her day went slowly but well. She had the normal load of homework and she was feeling lousy about it.

"Did David fetch you from class?" It was Pacey. He always asked her questions like that. Did David buy her lunch, carry her books, and hold her hand when they cross the street—anything! And sometimes he'd ask her if David kissed her like that or something. And Kelly found it so amusing that he'd try to top whatever David did.

"Actually no."

"Hah!"

"That's because we had the same classes together so he didn't have to."

"Shit."

Kelly smiled and linked her hands with his. "I'll tell you what David did not do."

Pacey's face lit up immediately. "What?"

"He didn't look this good wearing an old sweatshirt."

"Thanks. You look great as usual, by the way."

"I try." 

They walked down the hallway. They were supposed to meet Dawson and Jen. The gang was going over to Dawson's house to do their homework and since homework was something the two of them haven't been doing, they figured it was worth a try.

"Is your mom okay?"

"Yeah."

"She looked pretty shaken yesterday."

"She gets that way with Dad. I guess she thinks he'll never forgive her for what happened a long time ago."

"Have you?"

"What?"

"Forgiven her."

"I was very mad and hurt at first but later on I just understood her. I didn't like what she did but I understood it, you know? She just wasn't happy with Dad."

"I thought you wanted them together."

"Yeah… but… it's more of like a little girl's fantasy of having a perfect family, I guess."

"So you don't really think they'd get back together?"

"I don't think so…"

Pacey opened the door for her and they stepped out of the building and into the cold. Kelly hugged her jacket tightly.

"Cold?"

"My jacket's not thick enough."

Pacey placed his arm around her shoulder and pulled her nearer to him to warm her up. He saw Dawson sitting on one of the benches and they started walking towards him.

"Where's Jen?"

"She's getting her books from her locker."

Kelly sat down beside Dawson. She was feeling so cold.

"You okay?" Dawson looked concerned.

"Of course." She even smiled.

They were discussing their lessons for that day when they heard a voice from far away yell, "Kelly!"

Kelly's head snapped up and she started to tremble. Not from the cold. She stood up. "What are you doing here?"

"I've been looking everywhere for you!" The guy, who looked their age but dressed very well in classy clothes, walked briskly and stopped just in front of Kelly. He looked worried and angry. But mostly, worried.

"How did you find me?"

"I asked your Dad where you were. I told him I just wanted to see you and try to talk things through. He wants you to come home with me."

"I can't believe this! Dad told you?"

"He knows I care for you, Kelly. Please. Go back to New York with me." He stepped closer and grabbed Kelly by the shoulders.

Pacey stepped in. "Hey!" He pushed the guy gently. "Who are you anyway?"

"I'm David."

"David?"

"Yeah. The guy she dumped before she moved back here."

"You dumped him? But you said—"

Kelly pulled at David's windbreaker. "Let's go!" The two of them started to walk away.

"Kelly?!?" Pacey was suddenly confused.

"I'll talk to you later, okay?"


End file.
